Never Meant To Be
by BlingBling021
Summary: Bakura is getting very confused as to why he ever took Ryou's place before Slifer's attack in Battle City. What was that feeling inside him? BxR YAOI ABUSE CITRUS Yes, this is a Bakura beats Ryou fic. Written while VERY pissed off.
1. I feel this life was not to be

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Warnings: abuse, will later possibly be changed to R  
  
Random bitching from the author (YOU CAN SKIP THIS, I JUST NEED TO VENT SOME): Here is just some background on what I am feeling while I write this: Oh man. I am SO pissed right now. If you actually read author's notes and read the one in 'Discovered, Not Found', I said that I am having relationship problems. Originally they were because my "best" friend (friend #1) liked the same guy (guy #1) that I liked, and even though she had a boyfriend she still flirted a whole damn lot with the guy I like, and he even liked HER...sort of. Back THEN I was just confused and kind of sad, but now I'm just plain fucked off. You see, this other guy (guy #2) likes me, and I think that he is awesome as a friend, but I know he just wants me for my body and I don't really like him that way. And pretty much all of my friends like guy #1, and he's leaning' toward one of my other friends (friend #2). SHE said she liked him but wasn't ready for a relationship yet, because she just got her heart crushed a few days ago. She told guy #1 this and he was kind of disappointed, but lately he's been flirting with me a lot and I was happy. So, here I was, seriously considering asking him out. ~Well~, we were in assembly and me and friend #2 were sitting on either side of guy #1, and so friend #1 goes and says to guy #1 "Hey, scoot down some, she's (me) sitting closer to you than friend #2!" and guy #1 doesn't really want to. And so my "best" friend, when she KNOWS I like guy #1, is gonna go and be like "But you guys are so cute!" and shit trying to get them together right in front of my face. And then afterwards she has the guts to go and brag that she knows who I like DIRECTLY TO the guy that likes me, and even dare me to hug him (guy #2) AND him to hug me! *Snarls* That's being a pretty crappy "best" "friend" if you ask me! Ooo, she's getting on my fucking nerves!!! RA!  
  
Whew, sorry. I just am so. . . . ERGH! If anyone has any bitching at all that they need to do, feel free to let it all out in a review or email me!  
  
Okay I'll shut up now, and here is the crappy first installment. I'm just so pissed that I could kill somebody!  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 1: I feel this life was not to be  
  
WHACK!  
  
THUD.  
  
Bakura slammed Ryou against the wall and pinned his arms behind his back.  
  
"Where did you think -you- were going?" he hissed into his ear. Ryou whimpered.  
  
"I-I w-was just going to g-get another b-blanket--"  
  
"I -told- you not to stutter! It makes you seem weaker than you already are!" Bakura growled, twisting Ryou's arm to just before the breakage point. Ryou cried out as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"Please, Bakura! Please stop!" Bakura only pushed it farther.  
  
"Saying 'please' is -also- for weaklings! And that's -master- to you!"  
  
"M-master," Ryou gasped desperately. "I-I was only c-cold--"  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO STUTTER!" Bakura wrenched Ryou's arm forcefully and kneed him in the stomach, causing the boy to let out an "Oomph!" and fall to the ground on his back. The yami climbed on top of him and unsheathed his favorite dagger. Ryou's eyes widened in terror.  
  
"Master, I'm sorry! But--"  
  
"NO APOLOGIZING!" roared Bakura, deeply slicing Ryou across the chest, neck, and shoulders. Ryou screamed in pain. Bakura, apparently satisfied with his punishment and smiling ferally, leaned down to suck the blood right out of Ryou's gash. Ryou's scream gradually turned into a labored moan as Bakura's hot, wet tongue massaged circles on his collar.  
  
"B. . . . Bakura . . . ." Ryou panted as the dark side shifted his lithe body to be straddling the light.  
  
Bakura simply grunted and bit his way farther up Ryou's neck.  
  
"Master. . . . n-no. . . ." Ryou squirmed as his eyes began to cloud with lidded lust, blood beginning to flow faster as Bakura began to press his hips downward and grind.  
  
Bakura paused so that his lips hovered over Ryou's ear, causing the hairs on the back of the pale boy's neck to stand up.  
  
"No?" Bakura inquired with a touch of amusement. He licked the ear, and the blood rushed to the hikari's cheeks. Then, he abruptly sat up and slapped Ryou across the face. Ryou exhaled with sharp pain.  
  
"You are worthless," spat Bakura, suddenly standing up and kicking Ryou harshly in the side. The tears returned to Ryou's orbs full-force. The hikari tried his best to turn his head toward Bakura, his throbbing face scrunched up.  
  
"B-but--!" he began desperately.  
  
"NO BUTS! SHUT UP AND GET INTO YOUR ROOM AND FREEZE TO DEATH FOR ALL I CARE!" yelled Bakura. Ryou didn't need to be told twice. He immediately jumped up and scampered as fast as his legs could carry him to his room, and heard the door of Bakura's own room slamming in the hallway.  
  
Ryou threw himself down on the bed, sobbing.  
  
"He doesn't care. . . . He never -will-. . . ." he whispered brokenly to himself. He buried his body under the one thin blanket Bakura had allowed him to have, and curled up to cry some more.  
  
o0Oïº…ïº‰ï® 


	2. The words that you have spoken

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Warnings: abuse, will later possibly be changed to R  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers: babybeluga2003, maedhros, Joey-lover, fictionfan, Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Chan, UnknownDarkMystery, Maruken, and Dark Mysteries. Yes, this fic is set before the past Egypt episodes. That is because I watch stupid WB for the Anime, and they haven't even gotten through the whole Noah deal yet, so I've only read about what happens next. And about my next day, unfortunately, -it- sucked royally, too. My best friend is acting oblivious, and my guy got a new girlfriend over the weekend at his basketball tournament. *Snarls* Anyway, I'm still majorly pissed off, and that's why I got this chapter out so quickly.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 2: The words that you have spoken  
  
Ryou screamed as Bakura lunged at him, knife drawn and slashing. He was tackled into the couch, and just barely managed to knock the dagger out of his yami's hand before flesh was pierced.  
  
As Ryou attempted to escape, Bakura snarled and backhanded him across the cheek, then punched him in the side, sending the boy crashing into the wall.  
  
The plaster cracked as Ryou thudded against it and slid to the floor in immobilization. Bakura growled enragedly and, jumping over to him, yanked his head up by his hair, flattening the retrieved blade against his hikari's throat.  
  
"Never. . . . -ever-. . . . again. . . ." he spat as Ryou gulped painfully. He slammed the light's skull against the floor, and Ryou's vision began to cloud with pain and tears as he cried out. Bakura stood up and brought his foot crashing into the smaller boy's side, cracking his rib.  
  
"ITAI!" Ryou shrieked.  
  
"That's what you get for displeasing your master," Bakura hissed venomously. "PAIN!" He kicked Ryou sharply again, then stomped off upstairs without another word.  
  
"B-Bakura. . . ." Ryou choked hoarsely. He tried to heft his ragged body up, but his arms could not support his weight, and he collapsed to the floor again, sobbing.  
  
All he had wanted was food. But the only food left had been Bakura's, and Bakura had said he wasn't hungry. . . .  
  
Ryou wept quietly, clutching his side. He knew that no one would ever hear him. They never did.  
  
Anger suddenly flashed through his eyes. It was the same thing every day. Master and servant. And he was sick of it.  
  
Bakura hadn't even -needed- the food. He had a whole month's rations, at -least-, stashed up in his room.  
  
But, -no-. He wanted -more- food. The only thing to left to eat Ryou had.  
  
Ryou panted bitterly. "Ryou must -obey- his master," he muttered under his breath, quoting his yami with a snarl. "Even until the end of time. For that is the way things were created, landlord."  
  
For the first time, he felt fury course through him at the memory of the dark's harsh words.  
  
Resentful tears flowed down his cheeks, his antagonism growing by the second.  
  
"Who is he," Ryou grit out to himself, "To beat me around like I'm worthless?" He shoved himself up onto his knees, a sudden rush fueling his movements.  
  
He felt a wall of determination rise up around his heart for a moment.  
  
"I-I'm -not- worthless," Ryou stammered to himself confidently, tears gushing down his bruised cheeks. But his willpower shattered when he heard a cruel voice echo around him.  
  
'Oh, but you are, hikari. . . .' Bakura's laughter filled his mind.  
  
"No!" Ryou shouted, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching his face. "Get out of my head!"  
  
Bakura looked up sharply from his spot on his bed where he had been fuming, alerted by the yell.  
  
"You push me too far, yadonushi," he growled, rising go make -sure- his hikari would shut the fuck up, so that he could have some peace.  
  
In Ryou's imagination, Bakura's cackling got louder.  
  
"ARGH!" he screeched.  
  
"Be -quiet-, weakling!" the real dark side ordered, coming down the stairs to tower over the light. Ryou's eyes snapped open, whirling around madly in their sockets, and finally fixing themselves upon Bakura.  
  
"You. . . ." he breathed, face suddenly taking on an insane look, and he unstably rose onto two feet.  
  
Bakura faltered as Ryou began to advance toward him, almost zombie-like.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
Ryou grinned viciously, eyes popping. "Ah ah ah," he taunted, waving a finger. "You're not allowed to stutter!"  
  
"What in hell?" Bakura breathed. His hikari was getting closer, ever so slowly. . . .  
  
Ryou giggled wildly. "Master and servant, no more shall be. . . ." He flashed his canines, and his yami became suddenly very alert. The Millennium Ring had started to phase through Ryou's threadbare sweater.  
  
"Stop this foolishness," Bakura growled warily, his hand drifting toward the knife in his belt.  
  
"The master is down, the slave breaks free. . . ." Ryou continued in his singsong chant as the Ring began to glow.  
  
"Hikari! Do as I say!" Bakura spat as he shifted into defensive stance.  
  
"Roles got reversed, somehow, deep in their heads. . . ." The light seemed a tad more solemn now, talking more to himself. Bakura's copy of the Ring glowed white-hot against his chest.  
  
He inhaled in pain and ripped the burning piece of gold away from his chest, along with his shirt, and threw it aside.  
  
Ryou looked up now, straight into Bakura's eyes, with dead serious rage.  
  
"Master became slave, but now both shall be -dead-! Sen-keft-hu-d--!"  
  
"NO!" Bakura screamed in fury and plowed Ryou over before he could complete the final words of his suicide spell. The Ring flashed bright green before slowly fading again.  
  
Ryou cried out as fists rained down upon him, and thrashed about blindly, clawing at everything.  
  
"Stupid little weakling!" Bakura yelled, punching every bit of Ryou's body that he could reach. "You almost got us both killed, you little wench!"  
  
Ryou hissed and started to gnash his teeth, fighting back.  
  
"Let go of me, you bastard!" he cried, managing to bite off a chunk of Bakura's skin.  
  
The yami shrieked in pain and slapped the hikari repeatedly. "You are -never- to speak like that to -me-, do you hear?!" he roared.  
  
"Yes, I hear you!" Ryou exclaimed, his nails making a deep trench in Bakura's shoulder, blood pouring over them both. "BUT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"  
  
Ryou sent Bakura sprawling with one final blow, cuffing him around the head and shooting out of the house.  
  
"I'll get you yet, bitch!" came Bakura's raging cry after him, but Ryou paid no heed to it and lit out down the road, so fast that it would take even the limber thief a while to catch him.  
  
"Damn you, Bakura," Ryou gasped as the tears welled up. "Damn you for everything! And damn me too. . . ." The hikari's heart clenched painfully. "Damn me for falling in love with you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
tbc? 


	3. Have come back and are haunting me

Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've been more depressed then pissed lately, so it was hard for me to write.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers: Dreigon, AmenOsirus, Sour Schuyler, Anime Crazed, Seto_Girl, and UnknownDarkMystery. And for the confusion about Ryou going psycho, (sorry about it being vague; I'm not that good with descriptions) it was all in Ryou's head. He finally cracked, and the Ring was affected by the two different powerful emotions coming from its bearers. So the Ring itself did not make Ryou crazy. I hope that makes sense.  
  
Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and the probable lateness of the next one, seeing as I am going out of town for Spring Break. But the next chapter might up the rating (if I'm in the correct mood while writing it) depending on wether it's graphic or not. And I have a question. Can anyone tell me how to do bold and italics?. . . . . . .  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 3: Have come back and are haunting me  
  
Bakura growled deeply as he picked himself up off the floor. He felt the side of his face, where blood was still trickling down, and hissed. "Ryou. . . ."  
  
-No one- stood up to -him-.  
  
-Ever-.  
  
Bakura's eyes darkened with barely harnessed fury. His copy of the Ring reappeared around his neck, and his body began to glow. His hair flared out, his nails became sharp and lengthened. Snarling, he crouched into theif position.  
  
Ryou had taken his blood from him.  
  
And for doing so. . . . the hikari would pay.  
  
Fifty times over.  
  
With that thought, Bakura disappeared into the night.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Ryou's sneakers thudded monotonously against the pavement as he struggled to push himself past his endurance level.  
  
He felt, not pain, because his body has gone numb a while ago, but exhaustion. Only one thought consumed the light's being, only one thought did he devote his entire strength to. . . .  
  
Run.  
  
His breath was coming in heavy gasps now, but he did not even want to imagine what would happen if he stopped.  
  
Ryou had no doubt that the next time he met up with Bakura. . . . he would be sent to hell.  
  
And so, through dull senses, unsure footing, and thorough confusion, he continued his attempt to escape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two glowing eyes were the only sign of the theif hidden in the shadows.  
  
He was getting close now. . . . he could smell it.  
  
Bakura licked his lips and bared his fangs.  
  
His hands ached to rip Ryou's flesh, and his mouth went dry to think of the hikari's sweet, sweet blood pouring over his tongue.  
  
The demon felt a tremor from the Ring. Ryou was getting weak. . . .  
  
Bakura unsheathed his dagger and watched it glint in the moonlight for a few moments, biding his time. The blade reminded him somewhat of Ryou's hair.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Suddenly his chest seized up and his insides gave an uncomfortable lurch.  
  
"What in Ra's name was that?!" Bakura snapped at himself in surprise. The uncomfortable feeling did not fade.  
  
After waiting a minute, Bakura hissed at his foolishness. He angrily commanded his body to work properly, and resumed his hunt.  
  
But, despite his efforts, each time he envisioned the dead light torn to wonderful, satisfactory shreds, his heart began to throb.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Ryou's energy was fading fast.  
  
He kept up his pace, panting raggedly, but steadily continued to weaken.  
  
Suddenly, he collapsed onto the sidewalk, skidding roughly to a halt and scraping himself up.  
  
"No," he rasped, desperately trying to clear his suddenly pain-filled head. "Have to. . . . get. . . . away. . . ."  
  
But as the hikari exhaustedly tried to lift himself up, he used the final reserves of his strength. Ryou's world went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About ten minutes later, Bakura melted out of the darkness to survey the limp, bleeding form of his hikari. He sniffed in disdain.  
  
It seemed his work had already been done for him.  
  
Growling annoyedly, he turned to go home. What use was there in cutting someone that was already bleeding? Ryou's blood would be sour until he at least partially healed.  
  
Just as Bakura was about to leap away, he heard a tense moan from behind him. He spun around to see Ryou fighting to get up, and losing.  
  
But that wasn't what caught the yami's eye. What the dark soon found himself staring at was large amounts of bare, creamy smooth skin, lightly brushed in blood.  
  
He licked his lips as Ryou shifted in pain, stretching the holes in his clothing even wider, so that the moonlight was allowed to give the flesh a beautiful luster.  
  
Bakura suddenly felt a groan bubble up from within him as the hikari's faded jeans slipped even lower down his slim hips. Ryou was gaining his strength back, and ever so slowly stretching and flexing his muscles.  
  
The fiend had not felt -so- good in -so- long. . . . and he found himself wanting Ryou. . . .  
  
Badly.  
  
Bakura crept inaudibly up to the light and scooped him into his arms. Ryou let out a cry of surprise and began to struggle, but he wasn't strong enough yet. Eventually, he gave up, and just hissed at Bakura the entire way home.  
  
Like a fleeting shadow, the theif flitted through the alleyways, and they were back at the house much sooner than Ryou would have liked.  
  
Bakura carried a now strengthened and thrashing Ryou up to his room.  
  
"Let me go!" the hikari spat fiestily.  
  
Bakura bared his teeth. "No." He forced Ryou onto the bed and managed to get atop him, straddling his hips. Ryou's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" he screeched, clawing at the blankets. Bakura moaned as Ryou's stuggling under him resulted in a very arousing grinding motion. He pinned Ryou's arms down, and the boy sucked in his breath and winced, bracing himself.  
  
"Ryou. . . ." Bakura purred, putting his forehead on the other's. The light paled and gulped, unconciously arching into Bakura as he forced his face farther away. Bakura gritted his teeth as he felt himself harden.  
  
"Y-yes?" asked Ryou nervously, his former confidence absent now that his secret love was straddling his hips seductively. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.  
  
"You are mine," whispered Bakura huskily as his fingers slyly undid the first button of Ryou's shirt.  
  
"N-n--mmmmnnnnn. . . ." Ryou's refusal was interrupted with a moan as Bakura ran his hot mouth over the top of Ryou's chest.  
  
Bakura sneered ferally, his eyes glazed over, and moved his mouth back up to his hikari's, their lips just brushing as he spoke.  
  
"And I shall take you." He shoved his tongue down Ryou's throat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
tbc?  
  
This is my first time attempting any lemons or rape; sorry if it sucks. 


	4. Along with chains you've broken

Disclaimer: Nope  
  
Warnings: NON-GRAPHIC LEMON  
  
Okay I want to thank everyone who reviewed, but I also want to say that this chapter -does- suck, was extremely hard to write, is short, and is a mess. I tried. .  
  
If it's confusing, don't worry; it's not supposed to make sense until later, when I finally figure out what I'm doing. -_-;; Until then, feedback is greatly appreciated, and helps a lot.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 4: Along with chains you've broken  
  
Ryou had no time to react; Bakura struck fast.  
  
Clothes were strewn all over the room in shreds as the dark side clawed them off his other and himself. Ryou panted harshly and moaned out his yami's name as the spirit licked his way down the albino's chest eagerly.  
  
"No, Bakura. . . . mnn. . . . Bakura!" The hikari gasped as his entire length was suddenly coated with the fiend's saliva, the sucking sensation making pleasure flood within him. Any thought he might have had about resisting was immediately blown out of his mind.  
  
Bakura growled at Ryou's attempts to refuse and brought his mouth back up to the younger boy's.  
  
"This is your punishment, hikari," he hissed seductively, once again claiming Ryou's lips. The light's eyes watered at his inner emotional conflict, fingernails digging into the sheets. Bakura kissed him harder, overflowing the young one's mouth with his taste and forcing him to drink it all in.  
  
Ryou never had a chance. As he felt something stiff press into his thigh, and knew he was pressing back with something just as firm, everything blurred into incomprehension.  
  
Ryou's body gave in at the same time that his mind exploded with determination, resulting in his legs wrapping tightly around Bakura's hips and his neck turning to rip his mouth away from the thief's.  
  
The demon gave a cry of anger at the loss of Ryou's intoxicating mouth and lips, which had been starting to bleed that sweet, sweet blood again.  
  
He slammed the boy's hips down and, without any warning, thrust into him. -Hard-.  
  
Ryou screamed in agony as white-hot pain exploded inside his lower body, the thrusts coming again and again, harder and faster each time.  
  
"Louder, hikari!" Bakura jeered maliciously, piercing gaze hazed over with lust and pleasure. The hikari shrieked his yami's name desperately, wanting more than anything for his pain to stop, but also wanting this pleasure to last forever.  
  
Tears were streaming down Ryou's cheeks and he was gasping for breath by the time Bakura collapsed onto his chest, panting as well. The fiend pulled Ryou's limp body into his own and wrapped his arms and legs around it firmly.  
  
"That was only a mere -taste- of what will become of you the -next- time you disobey me," Bakura spat breathlessly. The light only whimpered. Bakura licked Ryou's cheek, and then laid both their heads down on the pillow.  
  
It was a long time before Ryou finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Bakura blinked and looked around. Where was he?  
  
Two giant, ancient, and filthy oak doors stood in front of him, and he followed them upward with his eyes to observe a grungy steeple hundreds of feet above. The temperature of the air hit him, and he was chilled to the bone by the cold, moist atmosphere.  
  
The fiend gulped and looked around, only to observe a disgusting, overgrown graveyard behind him. His vision was only able to extend about twenty feet however; the rest of his surroundings were swallowed by darkness. He turned back to the church uncertainly, and faint organ music from within drifted to his ears.  
  
"What in hell. . . ." Bakura breathed. At the sound of his voice, it seemed, the huge, moldy doors slowly swung open, rusty hinges creaking.  
  
The thief shivered and stepped inside hesitantly. Shadows made most of the interior indistinguishable. The Millennium Ring gave an angry flash.  
  
"Is anyone here?" the yami called into the gloom, ignoring his Item.  
  
"So. . . . you came. . . ." someone whispered. Bakura jumped as figures suddenly began to move around at the front of the sanctuary. Four figures stood.  
  
"Who are you?" the dark side hissed.  
  
"Bakura. . . ." murmured the shortest one. He stepped into the starlight coming from the slits near the roof that served as windows.  
  
"Y-Yugi?" The demon stopped in his tracks; the tri-color haired boy looked hideous. The hikari's skin was stark-white, large chunks of his hair looked as if they had been ripped out, and his eyes were sunken into his face. He nodded grimly.  
  
"You remember?"  
  
Bakura shivered. "Remember what?"  
  
"No. . . . he wouldn't. Of course he wouldn't." The other three figures stepped into the dim light next. There stood the bodies of what had once been friends of Ryou, but Bakura wasn't sure what had happened to them. They were all the same porcelain shade, and looked just as scuffed up as Yugi. Their clothes were tattered and filthy, one had an eye melted shut, and another even looked as if chunks of skin were missing.  
  
"What happened to all of you?" the thief asked, trying to keep his sudden disgust out of his voice.  
  
"You don't know?" asked the girl mockingly. Bakura vaguely recalled her name to be Anzu, or something similar.  
  
"But you had such fun," jeered the pointy-haired one, Honda.  
  
"I didn't do anything to you fools," the yami spat frustratedly. "Now leave me alone and tell me where in Ra's name I am!"  
  
All of them cackled nastily.  
  
"Aw, but isn't Bakura happy with his handiwork?" Jou taunted. He held up his arm, which had apparently had an area of flesh ripped off of it.  
  
"After all," sneered Yugi, "You obviously enjoyed everyone else you killed." The yami's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I killed you?"  
  
"Why, yes!" glowered Anzu. "I was the one you locked in the oven, remember?"  
  
"I was strangled with your bare hands!" piped Yugi.  
  
"You drowned -me-," disparaged Honda.  
  
"Plain ol' chainsaw!" grinned Jou malevolently, showing off his several missing or sliced teeth.  
  
The fiend growled. "Whenever that happened, I'm thankful for it. Why can't you all fuck off like all the rest I murdered?! Now tell me where this is!"  
  
Their anger subsided for a moment, and deep sadness etched itself upon their faces.  
  
"We're at a funeral, you bastard," Yugi murmured, turning back toward the front of the church reverently.  
  
"Who's?" demanded Bakura, looking to the head of the aisle and noticing a coffin at the blurry end. His stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch and he felt himself somehow being drawn to it.  
  
"Oh, it should come as no surprise to you," Anzu whispered. "Go and see."  
  
Bakura gulped down the bile that had begun to rise in his mouth, and proceeded to walk up. He took a breath, already knowing what he was going to see, and looked. The clouds shifted, and the light of the full moon hit the wooden box, illuminating the bloodied face of Ryou, his expression still contorted in pain. Honda and Yugi floated up to stand at the dark side's shoulders.  
  
"This one was special to you, wasn't he?" the brunette hissed as Bakura's heart clenched.  
  
"After all," continued Yugi in a smooth voice right into his ear. "Ryou was the only one you ever -raped- to death."  
  
Bakura clenched his teeth. This wasn't true. This had never happened. Why did he even care if it -had-?  
  
He tore his eyes away from the corpse, but they drifted back again.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Bakura breathed in a voice barely audible, becoming entranced by Ryou's wide open, empty eyes, glazed over in death. "You are all worthless." His gaze was locked on his hikari's orbs, daring them to defy him. Suddenly, his light side's eyes flashed, and turned onto him. The raider jumped back in shock, but Ryou caught his wrist.  
  
"Worthless?" the albino growled, tightening his grip. "So I'm no good even when I'm -dead-? You couldn't even let me die in peace?" Bakura's eyes dilated in abrupt horror as his hikari's 'dead' body sat up, still cutting off the circulation in his hand.  
  
"R-Ryou. . . ." he stuttered, tripping backwards and falling on the stairs leading down from the altar.  
  
"Yes, it's me," the light whispered, lowering himself so that he was straddling his yami. "You didn't seem to think I was so 'worthless' when you were inside me. . . ."  
  
Bakura shrunk backwards and shivered as Ryou's ice cold hands slid up his shirt and over his chest. The deceased hikari lowered his face toward his yami's. His eyes were half-lidded, in contrast to the dark side's wide ones.  
  
"When you were running your tongue over my body," Ryou breathed seductively, his lips brushing Bakura's as he spoke. "When you were caressing me. . . . when I screamed your name. . . ."  
  
The thief was paralyzed with terror and confusion. WHAT WAS GOING ON?!  
  
"Tell me, -yami-," his light continued slowly. "Do you want me again?" The fiend guiltily felt his pulse quicken as Ryou began to trail kisses over his neck and spread his legs apart even further, releasing the grip on his wrist.  
  
Bakura swallowed. Yes, he did want his hikari again, regardless of what was going on. The other boy looked up at him through his lashes.  
  
"Well?" There was no more innocence in Ryou's eyes. They were clouded over with lust, corruption, and, had Bakura looked a little more closely, conniving trickery.  
  
"I'll take you up on that offer," the yami growled huskily, moving his arms up to glide over Ryou's back, when his wrists were caught again as the hikari jumped back, eyes flaring with evil amusement.  
  
"Too bad! Wrong answer!" he sneered, giving Bakura's arm painful wrench sideways. The demon cried out.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he howled, unable to free his arm no matter how he thrashed.  
  
"Giving you your -punishment-," Ryou snarled. He reached into his coffin and revealed a dagger, which flashed in the moonlight as he lifted it above his head.  
  
"Stop, Ra damn it!" Bakura roared in terror as his light sneered viciously.  
  
"Sorry, my -love-!" The Millennium Ring began to emit a deep tremor. "Time for you to go to -sleep-!" The knife came swinging down toward the dark's throat.  
  
Bracing himself for the overwhelming pain, Bakura squeezed his eyes shut, screamed. . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
. . . . . . . And bolted upright in his bed for the second time in the last two days.  
  
He thrashed around for a moment, then put his hand on his chest in relief to slow his breath.  
  
"Another. . . . fucking. . . . nightmare. . . ." he gasped. There was a moan next to him and someone shifted around. Bakura jumped.  
  
"Mmmnn. . . . master?" Ryou asked groggily, attempting to prop his head up on his elbow. "Why are you awake?"  
  
Bakura's eyes traveled down the other's bruised, slashed, bare body, and then came to rest on his own length, coated in his hikari's desiccated blood. His mouth went dry.  
  
Without a word, he withdrew from the body warmth, untangling his legs from Ryou's, stood, and put on a few random pieces of clothing.  
  
"M-master, what's wrong?" the light asked tentively. Bakura turned his head back toward him from his spot in the doorway, eyes glowing menacingly in the dark. Ryou cowered at his mere outline.  
  
"Stay out of my head from now on, or I -will- kill you," the yami hissed, then left and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Ryou was left lying on his bed, filled with silent fright and confusion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
tbc? 


	5. Damn you, now just leave me here

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, nope. The song 'Everytime' by Britney Spears, nope.  
  
Aiya! I'm so, SO sorry that this took so long! Everytime I went to write this, I drew a blank! So this just kinda got written as I went along. . . . and my mind has made me manipulate the plot yet again! Even -I'm- not sure what exactly is going on! It's so short and OOC and crappy too! cries ;; Also, if the italics are weird, I'm sorry, because I still don't know how to do them correctly.  
  
Thank you so much to all who reviewed, and I really am sorry! If the next chapter takes this long. . . um. . . I don't know what I'll do, but I swear I'll try harder to write faster! Celes, I've given what you said some thought, and I think I -will- use it! Thanks for the idea!  
  
Only three chapters to go after this, mostly just because I need to finish the poem that the chapter titles are creating. I don't know why I added song lyrics to this one, but it really adds to the mood. . . . I think.  
  
Update on the best friend situation, for anyone who cares: I couldn't write this story very well because my heart was just. . . . empty. She finally betrayed my trust again and told the guy I liked him. Then I don't think he believed her, so I told him myself. He said, "Oh." and then launched into this speech about how he's really liked my best friend since October, and he asked me how to get her. My heart was just. . . . zapped. I know this probably sounds really lame, and I know a lot of people have problems a lot worse than this, but right now I just feel incredibly lonely and void. Not to mention the guy who was supposed to "like" me ended up liking my other friend better anyway. It's just kind of. . . . depressing, you know? ::sigh:: So anyway. . . .  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 5: Damn you, now just leave me here  
  
# Come notice me  
  
and take my hand #  
  
Ryou gingerly lay back down and tried to inhale the last of Bakura's scent. Silence flooded throughout the room, suffocating him.  
  
"Bakura. . . . what did I do?" He whispered weakly into the pillows. A tear slipped down his cheek.  
  
# So I guess we  
  
are strangers then #  
  
Yami. . . . I give up. . . .  
  
How can I love you. . . . when. . . . you're a lie?  
  
Your entire being. . . . darkness.  
  
Shadow.  
  
Nonexistent.  
  
Only real. . . . to torture me.  
  
# Our love, not strong  
  
go carry on without me #  
  
Ryou pressed his shoulder wound lightly, clenching his teeth when it stung and blood wet his fingertips. More tears welled up.  
  
. . . . . I can't go on like this. . . . . .  
  
# Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall #  
  
I let myself be used, abused, anything just to be with you. . . .  
  
/Ryou. . . ./  
  
And all for what?  
  
. . . . . Nothing. . . . . . . . . . . . I am nothing. . . . . .  
  
# Without my wings  
  
I feel so small #  
  
And it hurts.  
  
# I guess I need you, baby #  
  
Ryou gingerly stood up from the bed, his groin region aching terribly, and stumbled out of the room, dragging his boxers and a blanket with him.  
  
Once in the hallway, he tripped over his feet and stumbled into the bathroom, falling and cracking his head on the bathtub.  
  
"ITAI!" the hikari yelped, pushing himself away angrily and collapsing onto the linoleum floor, sobbing. Bakura's face swam in front of his closed eyelids, laughing cruelly.  
  
# And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me #  
  
"N-no. . . . please. . . ." Ryou clutched his blood-crusted hair desperately. "Stay out of my head!" The illusion-Bakura snorted and looked away.  
  
'I thought you loved me, my light,' he breathed, glancing up at the other sadly through his lashes before dissolving away.  
  
Ryou gave a strangled cry.  
  
"B-but yami! I do!--I did!--I--!"  
  
# I guess I need you baby #  
  
Emotions overwhelmed the poor boy and he fled downstairs, blanket still trailing behind him. His injuries did not allow him to get far before he fell again however, this time headfirst into the couch, where he curled up into a ball and cried his heart out.  
  
"Why can't you love me?!" the young albino screamed. "Why?! Answer me, -master-!"  
  
# I make believe  
  
that you are here #  
  
/Ryou. . . . shh, now. . . ./  
  
The hikari froze, jerking his head up from his arms.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked shakily, eyes narrowing. That voice. . . . it had come across a mind link. . . .  
  
But it wasn't Bakura.  
  
/No need to be afraid. . . ./  
  
Ryou suddenly felt a tug in his heart, coming from upstairs again. Without a word, he pulled one of Bakura's spare daggers out of the cushions underneath him and headed back to the second floor, clutching it nervously in his hand.  
  
Intruder.  
  
# It's the only way  
  
I see clear #  
  
He clumsily wiped the tears out of his eyes with an uncut palm, and creaked open the door to the room that still smelled of rape, raising the knife.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
The confused light inspected his surroundings thoroughly, but still came up empty. He sat wearily on the bed, pressing a hand to his forehead.  
  
"And now I'm going insane. . . . gods, Bakura. . . ."  
  
# What have you done?  
  
I'll never move on easy #  
  
Ryou's deeply saddened gaze fell upon the knife he was holding. It was nothing special, just an ordinary blade, it's hilt wrapped with leather.  
  
Nothing special.  
  
How appropriate.  
  
"If no one cares. . . . then why. . . . why shouldn't I. . . .?" Ryou mused to himself bitterly, running his fingers over it experimentally, not flinching when a thin red line was traced.  
  
# Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall #  
  
Bakura. . . . would you notice? If I was gone. . . . would you care?  
  
Probably not.  
  
# Without my wings  
  
I feel so small #  
  
The distressed light drew the dagger across his palm again, this time cutting in deeper. Red liquid oozed to the surface and spilled over onto the sheets, next to the dried remnants of his previously spilt blood.  
  
Fascinatedly, Ryou watched it drip. . . . drip. . . . drip. . . .  
  
# I guess I need you, baby #  
  
His breathing harshened, and his eyes became wet. Almost as if in a trance, he raised the blade to his throat. The hikari's tears escaped as he imagined Bakura in front of him, holding it there.  
  
About to kill him, but all the while whispering soft words of love.  
  
# And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me #  
  
Ryou cried.  
  
He cried and cried and cried, salty water mixing with red blood and making it seep further into the bed.  
  
Everything. . . . it was all. . . . nothing. . . .  
  
Only in his dreams was he ever worth anything. . . .  
  
# I guess I need you baby #  
  
()()()Ryou snuggled into the amazing warmth of his yami's strong arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Bakura. . . ." he breathed, burrowing his head in the other's shoulder. "Please. . . ."  
  
"Oh, Ryou. . . ." the dark side whispered huskily, kissing his cheek. "My love, my soul. . . ."()()()  
  
# I may have made it rain #  
  
Who am I kidding?  
  
Another tear slipped down Ryou's cheek.  
  
Love is only for fairy tales. Nothing that cliché could ever actually happen. . . . especially not with Bakura.  
  
My master.  
  
# Please forgive me #  
  
The world was swimming underwater through the hikari's vision, and his hand was shaking so badly that he could not cut himself properly.  
  
"Why?!" he screamed anguishedly. "Why can't I ever control -anything-?! I can't even kill myself! Why do I have to be so -useless-?!"  
  
# My weakness caused you pain #  
  
The Millennium Ring flashed angrily again.  
  
/Ryou. . . ./  
  
The called for boy whirled around wildly, once again out of control.  
  
"WHAT?!" he roared. "ARE YOU HERE TO MAKE ME SUFFER, TOO?!"  
  
/No, Ryou. . . . I would never do that. . . ./ He felt himself being tugged to it once again and lashed out furiously, knocking it to the floor.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
The light side grabbed the Ring and hurled it out his window, where it hit the street pavement with a clang and another flash of red light.  
  
Ryou fainted.  
  
# And this song is my sorry #  
  
================================================  
  
Bakura's throat clenched shut, hard. He abruptly fell to his knees and skidded to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk, desperately clutching his neck while he choked on nothing. Light was flashing before his eyes; pictures, images; sounds ghosted around his ears.  
  
# At night I pray #  
  
()()()"M-my name's Ryou. . . ."  
  
"Bakura, will you protect me?. . . ."  
  
"Always and forever, yami. . . . ."  
  
"'Kura, I think might really LIKE like someone. . . ."  
  
"Wait, what are you doing?. . . ."  
  
". . . Please stop it, that hurts!. . . ."  
  
"Master, why?. . . ."  
  
"I hate you, Bakura. . . ."  
  
"That's what you get for displeasing your master--PAIN!. . . ."  
  
"Time for your punishment, my -love-!. . . ."()()()  
  
# That soon your face will fade away #  
  
After a few minutes the gagging let up and was replaced by spastic coughing. Sweat rolled down Bakura's brow as blood escaped his raw lungs.  
  
"Ra, Ryou, what -happened- to you?!" he gasped furiously, collapsed on the ground.  
  
# Everytime I try to fly I fall #  
  
/Why would -you- care?/  
  
The yami's head snapped upward and his eyes widened disbelievingly at the soft hiss. "You. . . ." he breathed.  
  
/That's right. Me./  
  
"TRAITOR!" Bakura snarled at the thin air. "I killed you!"  
  
/Did you, now?/  
  
# Without my wings  
  
I feel so small #  
  
"Stay -away- from my hikari," the low growl came.  
  
/Your sex toy, you mean?/ the voice snapped. /Don't be a fool. You both belong to me, and me alone. . . . Remember that./  
  
# I guess I need you, baby #  
  
Bakura's head was pounding, throbbing insanely. He hauled his body up off the asphalt, and turned to head straight back where he had come from only hours before. Straight back to the boy he'd forced his passion upon.  
  
# And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me #  
  
Bakura clenched his teeth, fighting back the feelings inside him. He hated Ryou so much that he didn't even know what he felt for him anymore.  
  
If that insanity hadn't flashed through him aboard Battle Ship, this wouldn't even be happening! If only he hadn't let his guard down, -that- wouldn't have escaped!  
  
If only he hadn't switched places, Ryou would be. . . . dead. . . .  
  
. . . .Why didn't he like that feeling?  
  
# I guess I need you, baby. . . .  
  
after all #  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
tbc?  
  
Again, I apologize for it not being as good as the others were so far.  
  
OK guys, I'm taking a poll on an issue that's got me divided. I'm sure you all know about the dispute over gay marriages, right? Well, I'm not sure which side to take because of all the pressure that's coming from different places in my life, so if you have a comment about it one way or the other, please tell me. 


	6. Death to consume me forever

Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
I practically cannot write this story anymore. The inspiration is just. . . . not there. But thank you for the wonderful reviews just the same, (you guys rock!!!) and they are what finally pushed me to sit through writer's block for hours until I got another chapter down, even though it's kinda screwed up.  
  
I'm sorry for the last chapter, which several of you said was confusing. I cannot figure out how to do italics! Also, my slash marks didn't show up either, which I understand would mix up the song lyrics, the mysterious being's speech (sorry Maruken, it's not Marik, though it probably would've been better if it was. . . .), and the actual story. Sorry again! = (  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 6: Death to consume me forever  
  
The dark room faded in around Ryou hazily, and reality spun as he sat up and moaned. "W-what happened?. . . . ."  
  
/You cannot escape me. . . . stop trying,/ hissed a voice from atop the nightstand. The hikari jumped and whipped his head around in fright, seeing the Ring neatly placed beside him. Ryou sucked in his breath uneasily.  
  
"I t-threw you away. . . ." he whispered brokenly, with no idea what to do. "Please, l-leave me alone. . . ."  
  
/Oh, you are -very- much alone,/ the Item growled back. Suddenly, a shadow loomed up from within it, and bright red eyes cracked open. Ryou shrieked and fell off the bed with a thud.  
  
"W-what -are- you?" he yelled. Fangs were bared, and a low snarl was heard as the Ring glowed underneath the monster.  
  
/I am the one your foolish yami thought was destroyed long ago,/ the creature breathed. /. . . . I am the one that has always controlled him. . . . I am the one that will teach him a -lesson- tonight./ The molten crimson eyes smoldered as they locked with Ryou's.  
  
"Help me. . . . please. . . ." the distraught hikari whimpered through the splintered mind link. There was no reply, and the beast sneered more widely.  
  
/-You-, my little 'tenshi',/ it sneered, /May call me DIABOUNDO./  
  
Ryou's mind was wiped blank.  
  
==========================================  
  
Bakura's breath came harsh as he laboredly sprinted toward the house.  
  
"I should never have left him alone!" he snarled to himself. "That stupid, useless little twit can't defend himself from -anything-!"  
  
/Hahahahahahaha. . . ./ The dark chuckle of his once prized creature echoed throughout his mind, only pushing him to run faster.  
  
"RYOU!" Upon finally reaching his destination, he slammed the door open and started to search frantically for his hikari, protective instincts overriding all hatred and disgust within him.  
  
"Yes?" purred an innocent voice from the top of the stairs. The white- haired yami whipped around and vaulted the stairs in one motion, tackling his hikari and pressing him close without so much as glancing at his face.  
  
"Where is he?!" Bakura growled, looking around wildly for any foreign movement. "RA-DAMN IT, RYOU IS -MINE-, YOU HEAR?!" he screamed into the empty hallway.  
  
From the spot inside of his mind where Ryou was watching his body's actions helplessly, his eyes widened.  
  
'. . . . He cares?'  
  
/Of course not, idiot,/ Diaboundo scoffed cruelly. /He's simply a possessive bastard./  
  
The spark of hope that had lit in Ryou's heart was immediately snuffed out, and his eyes teared up. . . . because he knew the monster was right.  
  
/I always am./  
  
"Who are you talking to, yami?" A stark-white head tilted to the side, regarding Bakura warily and judgingly, though the thief didn't see that.  
  
Ryou's twin's growling face was quickly replaced by one of alarm. He slowly relaxed the hold on his hikari, and regarded the smaller boy cautiously.  
  
"You. . . . you don't -know-?"  
  
"Is there someone else here?" Diaboundo asked sarcastically, the effect only making the soft British voice sound vaguely confused.  
  
"-Yes- someone else is here!" the tomb robber snarled, shaking Ryou's shoulders. "Don't tell me you haven't heard him! Where is he hiding?!"  
  
/Rather slow, isn't he?/ the dark creature commented to Ryou, who he was holding cruelly in one of his muscular, clawed hands. The hikari glared daggers at him and whimpered in return, for the meantime unable to move.  
  
"Oh! I -did- hear voices a few minutes before you came back, but they stopped when I threw the Ring out the window," Diaboundo said lightly.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Bakura stared at him silently for what seemed like an eternity, disbelief and temporary confusion welling up behind his eyes.  
  
". . . . . . . . You threw it out the window."  
  
"Mmhmm." Ryou smiled gently.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
". . . . .The Ring always returns to its owner. That's not possible."  
  
/Fucking know-it-all,/ Diaboundo sneered, moving his pale body over to rest against the yami's again and inhaling the scent deeply.  
  
"Whoops, that's right," Ryou purred, nuzzling farther into the warmth. "It must still be on my bedstand. . . . but it can wait, don't you think?" Bakura's eyes narrowed as he felt soft lips shyly press against his collar.  
  
"What the -hell- do you think you're doing?" He pushed the light away, only to have him return more forcefully.  
  
"I had fun last night. . . ." Ryou murmured, licking his way up Bakura's neck. "How about we give it another try?"  
  
"What in the world--?!" the real Ryou yelled at Diaboundo, eyes wide. The creature did not look at him.  
  
/Seducing./  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Bakura bit back his involuntary moan and pushed Ryou away again.  
  
"You are -not- my hikari," he spat suspiciously. His light side put on a sad look.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, voice disgustingly sweet. Bakura felt bile rise up in his throat.  
  
"Give me -Ryou-!" he snarled. Inside the other boy's head, Diaboundo shoved him back into control.  
  
/Kiss him, fool!/  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou cried, emerging. He did not follow his orders, a grave mistake, and pushed his other backwards. "Get out of here, now!"  
  
"What is going ON?!" the yami insisted furiously, hands to grab his hikari by the hair; as soon as he yanked on the moonlit strands, however, the monster took possession again (after kicking Ryou viciously) and slammed his lips against Bakura's.  
  
"MMPH!"  
  
"NO!" Ryou shrieked, punching Diaboundo aside with all the strength he could muster to get his body back. A claw ripped across the back of his mental self as the monster stumbled away momentarily, and hot tears of pain cascaded down Ryou's face as he crushed his mouth to his yami's, throwing his arms around the demon's neck. Bakura immediately recognized his hikari's taste, and kissed back furiously before pulling away a second later and slapping him across the face.  
  
"What the fuck?!" the fiend snarled, shoving Ryou backwards onto the couch. Diaboundo roared and took power over the light's body once more, making the teary brown eyes suddenly narrow and flash red. Bakura cried out upon seeing the change, and the monster lunged at him, knocking the thief straight into the sharp edge of the coffee table and slicing his cheek open.  
  
"Who do you think you are to question -me-?!" the possessed Ryou spat, taking a heavy seat atop the dark's back and twisting his arm around painfully. Diaboundo leaned down and lapped the red liquid from Bakura's cheek. "Why are -you- in control all the time?! I'm sick of it!" He grit through clenched fangs. "-I- am the reason you're still alive!"  
  
"Ha!" Bakura scoffed, before gasping in pain when the creature wrenched his arm harder. He abruptly kicked the back of Ryou's head with his free leg, knocking his attacker senseless long enough to wriggle free of his hold and reverse their positions.  
  
Diaboundo recovered quickly and punched Bakura's stomach, with surprising force coming from the small albino boy's body, knocking the other off of him yet again.  
  
But the thief was surprisingly fast, and soon the two were involved in a violent blur of flailing limbs, sharp fangs, and slashing nails. After a long fight, the yami managed to maneuver the creature into standing and get his lethal hands around his neck; a fatal position.  
  
"If you force me to hurt Ryou, I swear on my Ring that you will -beg- for death at my hands when I am through with you!" Bakura screamed, tightening his hold on Diaboundo's neck.  
  
"I won't have to! You cause the boy pain far greater than any -I- could inflict on my own," the hikari's voice hissed softly, Bakura's Ka not even flinching as his windpipe was almost completely cut off. He smirked darkly. "Never hurt those you care about, -master-. . . . it will always come around full circle." Garnet eyes dangerously hardened, and milky pale digits clenched even further.  
  
"You lie," the tomb robber spat, almost whispering. Diaboundo chuckled slowly, horribly.  
  
"Oh, no, master. . . . I tell the -truth-. In fact," He moved his hands from trying to pry Bakura's away, and instead ran them up and down the dark half's sides. The thief shivered, but didn't relax his grip at all. "I wouldn't be surprised if Ryou gives you another visit tonight. . . ."  
  
Bakura's pupils dilated horribly, and memories of the terrible dreams hit him in a wave of ice. So the thing that had been causing all of those nightmares was--  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Ryou bared fangs. "Me."  
  
The Ring spirit snarled and dug his nails into the other's soft flesh. "Are you going to tell me why, or shall I suffocate you?!"  
  
Diaboundo only kept that sickly grin. "You have no need to know, ignorant -human- that you ar--" He gagged and cut himself off as Bakura suddenly put his mouth up to Ryou's neck and ripped his teeth across it, where his hands weren't covering. Flinching in pain, the monster's eyes flashed maliciously as blood trickled down.  
  
"I am no mortal, and I am -definitely- not a fool!" the albino growled, cutting off his opponent's air completely. The creature's face quickly paled from lack of oxygen, but he still kept up that infuriating smile.  
  
"If you weren't a fool, you would kn-know. . . ." Diaboundo's eyes rolled upward into his head, body giving into the suffocation easily. With his last wisp of breath, he chuckled.  
  
/. . . . that Shadow Monsters have no need to breathe!/ Evil eyes flashed open and he smacked the side of Bakura's head with all his might, successfully freeing himself. He leaped over and knocked the disoriented tomb robber to the floor.  
  
After another sharp scuffle, the fiendish yami was pinned, by the hips, ankles, and wrists, to the bloodstained carpet with no way out. Panting heavily, he clenched his teeth when Ryou unsheathed a knife from his pocket.  
  
"Now," the possessed boy smirked triumphantly. "If you will excuse me for a moment to deal with your -light-, we can begin what I've been waiting for. . . ."  
  
And soon enough, with a sadistic smirk, Diaboundo cut off Bakura's shirt, and descended his mouth upon his chest. . . .  
  
UOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOU  
  
Ryou sat helplessly in his soul room, deathly afraid of making any rebellious move after the warning he had received.  
  
/If you even so much as THINK of trying to put me out of commission while I am -busy-, your master will be torn limb from limb in front of your eyes, and you will soon follow!/  
  
That threat had been hastily followed with a shallow scrape across the cheek for emphasis, and then Ryou had been totally cut off from his yami, except for the feelings of pain and confusion that washed across the link. The only way to see what was going on would be to find Diaboundo, and the hikari didn't dare.  
  
'I'm such a -coward-!' the light side wailed, disgusted with himself. He knew very well what was about to happen out in the real world. . . . but he had no way to stop it.  
  
Every wisp of suffering, alarm, and twisted pleasure that Bakura felt was mirrored in Ryou's mind, and it drove him crazy with agony.  
  
After ten minutes, he hissed and clutched his head. The monster had given him an update on progress.  
  
/Your master looks very beautiful when he is fully exposed, did you know?/ Diaboundo sneered. /It is a privilege for you that your body should be used to taint him. . . ./  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou cried, clawing desperately at the hold on his mind, but to no avail.  
  
The hikari's fear, anger, and tears were building. This was wrong. He grit his teeth together in frustration. There had to be -something- he could do; -anything-!  
  
But there was nothing. Ryou hid his face in shame. He was about to rape the one he loved . . . . . . . . .  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Bakura's mind was a tumultuous mess, and he wasn't clear on what exactly was happening. All that he could register was that he was naked, flush under an equally naked Ryou. His body was begging to screw his hikari as hard as it could, but it was rendered immobile for the moment, and he couldn't remember why.  
  
His Shadow monster could see the vagueness in his eyes, and decided to bring him cruelly back down to earth. He shoved a finger inside of him.  
  
Snapping awake from his hazy state in an instant, Bakura's eyes widened painfully, and he started yelling and attempting to thrash about.  
  
Diaboundo sneered in triumph, relishing the moment of dawning comprehension that spread over the yami's face.  
  
He was about to be taken.  
  
As the monster's borrowed body came down into his master's own and the first screams pierced the night air, something in the back of Ryou's conscious suddenly clicked.  
  
Excruciating suffering, not much of it physical, totally flooded the link, pushing blind, reckless resolve up into his mind.  
  
Gasping and pained from the effort, he arose onto trembling feet and wrenched open the door to his dark side's soul room across the hall with determination. Softly selecting a knife from the many glittering upon the walls, he knew what he had to do.  
  
The lovesick hikari took a deep breath and stepped back into the dark hallway, facing toward the pitch black, seemingly endless path that awaited him. The whiplike tendrils of Diaboundo's presence stretched out, warning him to go back, and leave the creature be.  
  
They were ignored. As Ryou started forward, only one image filled his mind. . . . that of Bakura's smile. Which he had only seen once, and never would again if Diaboundo had his way. Rape, then kill.  
  
Chocolate brown eyes came to rest upon the blurry, distorted image of his yami's furious, sweaty face. The window to the outside world. The thief's mouth opened in another ear-splitting cry, but the sound only whispered through the light side's ears, echoing in his head.  
  
"RYOU!. . . . . . .Ryou!. . . . . . . . . . .Ryou. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
Ryou stopped, startled.  
  
'. . . . . Me?. . . . . . .'  
  
He looked on in horror as his body pounded at his yami's, the evil one's arms being held forcefully above his head by Ryou's own, and then he froze.  
  
Almost too small to be noticed, a tear slipped out of the tomb robber's eye. The albino teen watched, transfixed, as it slowly rolled down his cheek, and plopped onto the pillow.  
  
. . . . . . A tear. . . . . . . Bakura. . . was. . . . . crying. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Red flashed uncontrollably over Ryou's vision.  
  
Pale lips curled upwards in their first real snarl --- a raged, possessive, terrible one --- that swiftly escalated to a cry.  
  
"YAMI!". . . . . . .  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
tbc?  
  
Kami, I'm so sorry. I've made a complete mess of this fic, haven't I? Ugh. . . . I'm going through this "sucky chapter writing" phase. . . .  
  
This still probably makes no sense, and I don't even know how I'm going to end it yet. I -do- know what will happen in the next chapter though, and it should clear things up a bit. Maybe. I don't know.  
  
I don't want to make any promises about when I'll have it done and posted, because I'll probably just break them again, T.T but reviews do help. They make me feel more confident in my (somewhat-nonexistent) writing skills, and help keep me on the ball.  
  
I'd appreciate it a lot.  
  
Especially since NOW I'm practically on non-speaking terms with the guy I like because we got into a fight. He was just being a real ass for some reason, and now I don't think I even like him anymore. . . . . . 


End file.
